


New Brothers

by Formula_Tea



Series: Little Empires [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/Formula_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Empires Universe because why not? Dan has a new brother, but he isn't sure he wants one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Brothers

Dan didn’t want a brother. _He_ was the one who they had decided to take from the orphanage. He didn’t really like that the other boys there had all had super powers like him. Before, he had been special. But when he’d gone there, he’d been like the rest of them. Normal. When Toro Rosso had come and taken him to live with them, it meant he was special again. And he liked that. But now he was having a brother. Probably a brother with super powers like him. He didn’t like it. Not one bit.

He was sat in the garden when the new boy arrived. They had a little pond out there and he wasn’t _supposed_ to be out there alone, but he wanted them to know he was not happy with them. Not even a little bit. So he was sat on the little bench in the garden, watching leaves fall into the pond.

“Dan!” Mr Tost-Call-Me-Franz called from the house. “Come inside and have lunch with us Dan.”

Dan just kicked at the floor beneath him. Us. He didn’t want it to be us. This wasn’t fair. Not at all. They hadn’t even _asked_ him if he wanted a brother. They said there was a connection, and he didn’t believe it. He’d never felt a connection with anybody before, and they’d gone back to the same orphanage, so they couldn’t be right. They’d made it up.

Franz rolled his eyes and left the child out in the garden. At least it was a warm day. He’d watch the child from the kitchen window in case Dan got any ideas about the pond.

A hand tugged at the bottom of Franz’s shirt and he looked down to find a cup being offered to him.

“Are you finished?” Franz asked, as if it wasn’t obvious.

Jean-Eric nodded. Franz was still trying to get him to speak, but so far it had been no use.

“Would you like some more?”

Jean-Eric shook his head, pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his hands when the cup was taken away from him and put on the washing up pile. Franz had tried to convince him to take the jumper off as well, but that hadn’t gone down well with the little French boy.

“Why don’t you go outside and play with your brother?” Franz asked, crouching down to speak to Jean-Eric.

Jean-Eric looked behind him to the back door, which had been left open in the hopes of cooling down the house. He wasn’t sure. Franz had said his new brother would come in to speak to him, but he hadn’t yet. He didn’t want to disturb him.

“Go on,” Franz said. “He will be ok.”

Jean-Eric wasn’t so sure, but then his adoptive father was pushing him towards the back door and he didn’t have much of a choice.

 _At least I don’t have to share a room_ , Dan thought, picking at the leaf that had floated onto his lap. That was one thing better here than the orphanage. And there was only one of them, not the dozens back there. One was one too many, yeah, but it was only one.

Dan spun around to find a boy about his height with floppy brown hair and a nervous smile. Well. He’d never seen this one before.

“Hey,” he said, quietly, shifting over so he was sat in the middle of the bench and the other boy couldn’t sit down.

_I’m Jean-Eric._

Dan frowned. “How did you do that?”

_Do what?_

“That,” Dan said.

_What?_

Dan couldn’t help but smile, but he managed to stop himself from laughing.

“That,” he said again. “Talking without moving your mouth.”

_Don’t know. Just think it. And you can hear it._

“Oh,” Dan said, his smile falling. It was his super power. It wasn’t so cool anymore than.

_What’s the matter? Have I done something wrong?_

“Stop doing that,” Dan said, crossing his arms.

_What?_

Jean-Eric smiled, hoping he could get his brother to do the same again. He liked Dan’s smile. It was big and friendly, like the sunshine.

“That,” Dan said again, but he wasn’t smiling this time. “Stop talking inside my head. It’s not fun.”

“Sorry,” Jean-Eric said, quietly.

He stood awkwardly waiting for Dan to say something next. He wanted to sit down on the bench next to him, but there wasn’t any space.

_You have super powers too?_

“Don’t do that,” Dan said, annoyed.

_I can’t help it._

“Yeah,” Dan said, grumpily. “Yeah I do.”

_What is it?_

“Not telling.”

Jean-Eric wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to say to that.

_You didn’t tell me your name._

“It’s Dan,” Dan said. He still didn’t like that his brother could use his power whenever he wanted and he couldn’t. His power _was_ cooler than Jean-Eric’s, but he couldn’t show it to him. He wasn’t allowed.

_That’s a cool name._

“Really?” Dan asked. He didn’t think anybody had called him cool before. His face brightened a moment before he remembered he was supposed to be annoyed at the other boy.

Jean-Eric nodded at him, smiling himself.

“What’s your name again?” Dan asked. He’d been too busy being annoyed, he couldn’t remember.

_Jean-Eric. But you can call me Jev, if you want to._

“Jev,” Dan said, slowly. He wasn’t sure if he liked the way that sounded. It wasn’t the name he would have chosen if he was going to name his own brother, but it wasn’t _bad_. “Alright then.”

Jev smiled up at him, hopefully. Dan sighed and rolled his eyes, moving over on the bench so that his brother could sit down too.

_What are you doing?_

“Thinking.”

_What about?_

“Stuff.”

Jev nodded as if that was a perfectly good answer. He looked between his brother and the pond Dan was watching.

_Do you think we’re really brothers?_

Dan turned to Jev and shrugged. “Maybe. We’ll have to see, yeah?”


End file.
